


Why is there a dragon in the fidge?

by Thunderkitten253



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderkitten253/pseuds/Thunderkitten253
Summary: Im pretty sure the title explains it X3





	Why is there a dragon in the fidge?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anira8884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anira8884/gifts).



Shiro and lance have been dating for about 1 year now. Lance was into arts, sculpting, painting, shoot even danceing (thats a form of art). And shiro...., shiro played music, he's especially good at playing guitar, and piano.  
Lance just loves listening to shiro's music as he arts  
and shiro loved just watching lance art. Especially when lance danced because DAMN did hips not lie.  
Shiro and lance even moved in with each other.  
But with their perfect little relationship they still found new things about each other. Like shiro was so stunned one day.  
That day started off so normal, shiro woke up early (6:30am), made coffee, then went out for an early jog.  
Lance slept till 8 and then they were both getting ready to head out for their daily classes.  
But then suddenly there was a loud voice, shiro's voice asking "Why is there a dragon in the fidge" he sounded so confused.  
Lance walked over to shiro holding a small clay dragon in his hands.  
Shiro looked over at lance who was just giggling at shiro's expression.

**Author's Note:**

> It was like 2:30am  
> And im not sorry  
> Like at all
> 
> My tumbler is Thunderkitten253
> 
> You can check me out if you want...


End file.
